Gheed
Gheed is a traveling merchant. He is a large blonde man with a bushy mustache and beard. Though he gives off a jovial manner, a calculating glint can be seen in his eyes. Necromancers are the bane of his life, but for anyone else, he'll greet them with a warm smile and a firm handshake.To Hell and Back Biography Gheed traveled to many places and dealt with a variety of items. He was present in the Rogue Encampment after the Sisters of the Sightless Eye lost their monastery to Andariel. As demons roamed the forests as well as the monastery, he remained in the camp, providing services to a group of heroes, hoping to eventually reach Lut Gholein. Apart from Charsi, few, if any of the encampment's members had any love for him. At some point, Gheed lost his fortune. His daughter, Kadala, considered him to be a "great man."Diablo III, Adventure Mode Diablo II Gheed appears in Diablo II as a character located in the Rogue Encampment. He sells items and provides gambling. He's greedy, opportunistic, and cowardly. Most of the Rogues have no love for him (in the words of Kashya: "Gheed is a pig. I was tempted to throw him out of the camp many times."), with Charsi being the only exception who takes comfort in Gheed. Gheed says he keeps Charsi's prices low by filling her head with stories of adventurers and he is secretly raking in all the cash. Gheed bears a special hatred towards Warriv, and will often make snide remarks about him. In Diablo II: Lord of Destruction, a unique grand charm titled Gheed's Fortune derives its name from the NPC. It adds to the player's percent chance of finding magical items, increased gold drops, and reduced vendor prices. Gheed also seems very wary of the Necromancer who shows up at the camp. It can be inferred that Gheed has encountered necromancers before, though it is unclear if his fear is derived from anything a necromancer did or simply a fear of his craft. At one point, he also says he is going with Warriv's caravan to Lut Gholein, but does not appear there in Act II. He stays at the Rogue Camp, and if the player returns from a later Act, he would complain that he is unable to sell anything since the rogues started moving back into the monastery. Dialogue Greetings *"Hello." *"Greetings." *"Yes?" *"Whatcha need?" *"Good to see you again." *"Let's deal, my friend." *"May I help you?" *"Farewell." *"Goodbye." *"Good Morning." *"Good Day." *"Good Evening." *"I need your help." *(Return from Act II) "Since the Rouges have been moving back into their Monastery, they haven't been buying anything from me." Introduction |A Necromancer! I hoped I'd never have to lay my eyes on one of your kind again. ... The recent troubles in this area have brought out all kinds, I see. Nevertheless, your money's good... A spare weapon, some gold, a small gem is all I want in exchange for the equipment you'll need on whatever quest you might undertake. Now, now, now... Don't be shy, all of my items are guaranteed for life and come with a two-day warranty!}} Gossip Den of Evil Sisters' Burial Grounds Search for Cain The Forgotten Tower Tools of the Trade Sisters to the Slaughter Gossip about Gheed Some of the other locals give their thoughts concerning Gheed. Diablo III Gheed does not appear in Diablo III, though his daughter, Kadala, appears in the game's Adventure Mode in Reaper of Souls. She does not specify who her mother was, but states that her father 'was a great man... before he lost his fortune'. She also asks the Nephalem if they had ever heard of Gheed, implying that he could have been quite famous across the land. Trivia *Gheed's reply on completion of Sisters to the Slaughter (Quest) is a reference to the Prince - 1999 song. References de:Gheed Category:Act I Category:Characters